winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Jordan (I74)
Jordan is a character exclusive to the comic series. His first appearance is in Issue 74: Love and Duty and he eventually becomes Bloom's boyfriend for a short time while Sky was at war on Eraklyon. Appearance |-|Casual= Jordan is a young man with a muscular build, tanned skin and dark grey eyes. His hair is black and long enough to flow down to his waist though, the length of his hair generally varies based on his appearances. He wears a light blue sleeveless shirt, orange shorts and red sneakers with blue stripes on them. He also has two red wristbands which he is usually seen in when he is getting ready to climb barehanded. However, at the end of Issue 75, Jordan's shorts are replaced with orange sweatpants and he has blue socks on. These could possibly be his pajamas. Jordan Casual.png|Jordan's casual wear with shorts. Jordan Casual (with Pants).png|Jordan's casual wear (possible PJs) with pants. |-|Work Attire= As a clerk in the Magix Sports Shop, Jordan is required to wear a green T-shirt with light blue hems and blue jeans. He also wears light blue shoes with them. Jordan Work Clothes.png|Jordan's work clothes (with Bloom). Personality Jordan is a carefree thrill-seeker of a young man with a natural talent when it comes to extreme sports; particularly freehand mountain climbing. He often carries himself with a nonchalance towards most of his surroundings and situations which would be considered as dangerous to most and he does not seem to be able to see the risk in his thrill-seeking tendencies. In fact, he does not seem to care for such risks so long as he can push himself to his limits and enjoy himself. This is also reflected in his talent for freehand climbing as, when Bloom scolds him for climbing and diving off of a cliffside in Issue 75, Jordan does not see what the problem is because it is something he has done frequently and naturally became accustomed to. A notable product of Jordan's nonchalance is his flirtatiousness. As evident in Issue 75, Jordan casually flirts with and sees many girls at a time, even after he had promised Bloom that he only had his eyes set on her. This would cause him to lie to Bloom to see a witch behind her back and when he was caught, Jordan made very little of an effort in explaining his actions. This could either be genuine immaturity on Jordan's part as he seemed to be unaware of the heartache his actions would eventually cause, or it could be a product of his passion as a thrill-seeker, as he seemed to have more of an interest in pursuing Bloom when she refused his advances, struggling to stay loyal to Sky, than he did when Bloom ultimately agreed to date him. Bloom herself even comments on how Jordan has the maturity of a small child by the end of Issue 75. Despite all of this though, Jordan can get serious if the situation call for it. He also possesses a kind heart as he agreed to help save Sky and Brandon when he barely knew Bloom and her friends, and showed no hesitation in putting his life on the line for people who were total strangers to him at the time. Comics Season 4 Jordan makes his first appearance in Issue 74: Love and Duty just exiting his mountain cottage until he is approached by three winged girls. He quickly introduces himself and learns that the girls' names are Bloom, Stella and Flora. Bloom then asks Jordan if he has seen a Red Fountain shuttle anywhere nearby and Jordan reveals that he saw it crash-land somewhere near the twin peaks just beyond the horizon. He also claims that he was just about to check it out for himself, revealing that he is a mountain climber. The three fairies decide to go on ahead as Jordan gets himself ready. Jordan does not reappear until just in the nick of time, as Bloom, Stella and Flora are stuck hiding behind large rocks with no way to fight back or rescue Sky and Brandon. Stella fills him in on the situation and Jordan immediately springs into action. After dodging a few bullets, Jordan begins to scale the mountainside just under a blindspot. He quickly makes it to the mountain ridge where Sky and Brandon are located and assures them that they can trust him as he is a friend of their fairy companions waiting on the ridge below. He and Brandon tie the rope around a nearby boulder as Sky acts as a meat shield knowing that the rebel soldiers cannot risk harming him. Jordan then fights off approaching rebel soldiers as Sky makes his way down and all three boys manage to escape. Just as they are about to be chased by the rebel soldiers, the group of six are rescued by a Red Fountain shuttle piloted by Timmy. At Red Fountain, Jordan is thanked by Codatorta and Sky for risking his life to save them despite barely knowing them. Jordan, however, thought that it was just all in good fun and believes that he did not really risk his life because he already knows how to climb mountains very well. He is then given the opportunity to come to Red Fountain as a Specialist by Codatorta before he changes the subject. Jordan does not appear again until towards the end of the issue where he finds Bloom sitting alone in the White Horse Café while it is still empty. He realizes that she is upset by something and claims that he can come by when she feels better but Bloom insists that he stay with her for a bit. Jordan takes Bloom up on her offer and reveals that he was able to get a job in Magix City. He explains that he will be able to do all the climbing that he wants and offers to teach Bloom how to climb if she is free. Unfortunately, Bloom has to get to work soon so Jordan offers to hang out with her when she has free time as he leaves. He then spots Bloom out by the lakeshore on her break. In the very next issue, Jordan is first mentioned by Bloom as she reveals to her diary that he was the one who saved Sky and Brandon from incoming rebels as she, Stella and Flora could not protect them due to the rebels carrying Shaab Stone fragments. Her diary insinuates that she may be more fond of Jordan than even she realizes until Bloom clarifies that simply owes Jordan a debt of gratitude. The next day, the Winx catch Jordan scaling a skyscraper in the middle of the city drawing a crowd. The Magix Police Forces have also come out and are trying to get Jordan down but are unsuccessful at every turn. He almost loses his grip evading the police but he quickly makes it to the ceiling. Jordan is met by the police on the roof as well but he is too fast for them. He leaps off of the skyscraper and dives downward until he releases his parachute; a parachute with the words "Magix Sport" written on it. The police then chase Jordan down in the hopes that they can apprehend him when he lands. Soon enough, Jordan is caught by the police and the crowd cheers as he is hauled off to the police station. A few hours later, the Winx arrive at the police station and see Jordan leaving with an older man. The older man turns out to be Mr. Zooker, a man who hired Jordan to pull off a publicity stunt in order to promote his sports shop. After Mr. Zooker leaves, Bloom scolds Jordan for risking his life over a publicity stunt, however, Jordan is able to beat back Bloom's arguments by listing all of the positives that came out of it. He then takes notice of how worried Bloom is over him until Bloom claims that she was only trying to be grateful but she never expected Jordan to be "just another empty-head." Jordan watches on with a big smile on his face as Bloom storms off in a huff with the rest of the Winx in tow. As they return to Alfea, they talk about Jordan as they try to figure out what he was really trying to accomplish with his little stunt and they make many hints over whose attention he may be wanting the most. The next day, Jordan makes it to his usual spot near the lake (and also White Horse Café) and he begins to climb a large cliff. When he makes it to the top, he immediately leaps from it, dives into the lake's waters and swims back to shore, only to find Bloom waiting for him on a nearby boulder. As he dries himself off, he notices that Bloom has been glaring at him ever since he came over and asks her if she is still mad at him. Bloom admits that she still is and she proceeds to scold Jordan by claiming that she had already witnessed three acts of foolishness within the span of 10 minutes as Jordan had just leapt from a steep cliff, dove into shallow waters and is now risking his health by being all wet. Jordan tries to compare his thrill-seeking to Bloom's acts of heroism until Bloom clarifies that risking one's life for the sake of others is nothing like risking your life just for a momentary adrenaline rush. She then lets it slip that she would be worried if he were to get seriously injured during one of his stunts and Jordan catches onto the fact that Bloom may have some lingering feelings for him. That is when Jordan confesses his feelings for Bloom and reveals that he had left his home in the mountains to follow her into the city as he had fallen for her the moment she and her friends arrived. Bloom admits that she also has some feelings for Jordan and that is when he gets the idea to stop doing dangerous stunts all together so long as Bloom be his girlfriend. With enough pushing, Bloom ultimately accepts and the two kiss on it. They then return to the White Horse arm in arm. Later that night, the two wish each other goodnight over the phone. The next day, Bloom receives a bouquet of flowers from Knut and realizes that Jordan had sent them. This ends up causing an argument between her and Stella as Stella does not exactly trust Jordan and does not want Bloom to be hurt when Sky and Brandon end up coming back. Despite this, Bloom still rushes off to Magix City to meet up with Jordan at the Magix Sports shop after class. There, Jordan meets up with Bloom by the counter and, after having his coworker Oliver fill in for him, leaves to take a walk with her. On their walk, Bloom reveals that she is still having some doubts in their new relationship. Jordan assures her that he does not want her to completely forget about Sky since the two of them have had a long history together and the two of them kiss by a nearby fountain in a park after confirming that neither of them want to go back on their decision. Before they know it, Jordan and Bloom end up going out on numerous dates throughout the week. Jordan is not seen again until Bloom brings the rest of the Winx to a small island in the center of the lake just outside of the White Horse. There, she ends up catching Jordan hanging out with a witch and her group of friends instead of working at the sports shop like Bloom was told. Later that evening, Jordan is confronted by Bloom about hanging out with another girl behind her back and is scolded for not taking things like his life and other people's feelings seriously. He is then left by his apartment door as the last thing Bloom tells him is that she hopes that he grows up and matures but he will have to do so without her. Trivia *Jordan is one of two of Bloom's comic-exclusive love interests but, unlike Adrian, Jordan does date Bloom for some time. *Jordan shares a few similarities with another Jordan that appeared in earlier issues. **Aside from sharing the same name, both Jordans have shared a romantic interest with a member of the Winx. **The two also share similar personalities, though, this Jordan just does not take relationships seriously enough to stay committed, whereas the other is more of a serious playboy. **The two of them would have been Specialists if this Jordan had accepted Codatorta's offer in Issue 74. This also would have made Jordan the second Specialist to date Bloom. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Bloom Category:Recurring Characters